


Love Is The Closest Thing To Hate

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: Ravi and Ken are in a relationship, though Ravi swears on his life he hates Ken but he can't stop feeling like he loves him at the same time. On a typical night together, Ravi gets a bit carried away with his actions and Ken suffers for it.





	Love Is The Closest Thing To Hate

He wanted to see the crimson flowing down his chest like a waterfall, taste it on his lips, listen as he gasped for air, making his last breaths of life so strained and painful. He smiled to himself at the thought of killing the man he hated and loved so much...

 

Ravi sat outside in silence with his eyes closed, taking slow deep breaths. He had been having another one of those days where nothing goes right. He was used to it by now but some days he just couldn't help getting overwhelmed. The crisp winter air blew lightly but it was still cold enough to sting his ears and nose. He debated going inside but any time he was about to move his legs to stand, they just wouldn't. He couldn't make himself get up and save himself from the bitter cold and at the same time, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to. As his dark strands of hair blew around lightly over his forehead, he couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to disappear from everything, if even for a moment. It was almost a thrilling thought, but he was quick to dismiss it. He had a reason to stick around. A reason that he's never loved and hated so much. The one person who for some reason, despite all the reasons that Ravi hated this man, he was in love with him just the same. 

"Hyung. You're gonna get sick if you stay out here. Come inside, I made cocoa!" 

Ravi winced ever so slightly at the cheery voice interrupting his thoughts, but he smiled as he stood. As he turned towards the front door, he spotted that cheery little blonde standing in the doorway and he walked up to him, gingerly taking a hold of his hand and the other gasped. 

"Your skin is ice cold! Come inside right now!" 

Ravi had been dragged inside and forced to sit on the couch as the other pulled blankets from the hallway closet, layering them over the other, hugging him tight as well for good measure. 

"I'm not going to die Hwannie." Ravi stated bluntly. 

"I know that, but you don't wanna get sick do you?" 

"I suppose I don't, but does it matter?" 

The other just tilted his head in confusion and Ravi chuckled in reply. 

"Never mind. You said you made cocoa?" Ravi remembered. 

"Oh!" He hopped up to go get it and Ravi's eyes rapidly trailed all over his body as he got up and Ravi immediately pulled him back down onto the couch, pinning his arms to either side of him. "Shikie...?" 

"Relax Ken..." Ravi mumbled before kissing him. 

Ravi pressed his lips firmly into Ken's plush ones that kissed back, confused by Ravi's sudden behavior but he didn't argue. Ravi's hand pushed Ken's shirt up and Ken's breath hitched as Ravi's still ice cold hand came into contact with his bare stomach. Ravi chuckled and kept rubbing Ken's chest, loving the feel of such soft skin. As Ken's lips parted, letting Ravi deepen the kiss, Ravi's mind wandered, suddenly wondering what it'd feel like to slice open the skin of his sweet lover. He chuckled and Ken raked a hand through Ravi's hair, tugging slightly as he began to feel Ravi hardening as he sat on top of him. 

Ravi let out a soft groan, feeling his own arousal as he touched Ken's body. Ken moaned softly, making Ravi purr softly, glad to see some reaction out of Ken. He loved watching him squirm and melt. It fed his insanity and he was always rough but that's how Ken liked it. 

Ravi was rough during sex yes, but he'd never hurt Ken in any way that Ken was uncomfortable with. The hurt he ever did feel was more stimulating then painful and he admired their relationship because not many people have that kind if relationship. He felt Ravi was a rare catch and he was hoping that he'd stick around a long time. Maybe even forever but he didn't want to think about that kind of thing for the fear that their relationship would fade faster that it started. 

Ravi could sense Ken getting distracted so he dug his nails into Ken's chest, not breaking the skin but leaving indents instead. Ken opened his eyes immediately letting in a sudden gasp of air at the slight sting of his skin being just an ounce more pressure away from tearing. He almost wanted it in a way, almost asking Ravi to make him bleed a little just for the thrill. How would Ravi feel about that though? Little did Ken know that Ravi thought much darker, more macabre thoughts than he could dream of. It was just a matter of time before Ravi's blood lust broke though the seams. 

"You've been naughty lately Ken. You know I have to punish you for this right?" Ravi mumbled in the others ear and Ken's eyes widened, realizing Ravi had caught him. 

The other day as Ravi stepped into the shower, the bathroom door was open just a tad and Ken had peeked inside, seeing Ravi's naked body reflected in the mirror and all he could do was stare like he'd never seen it before. He didn't know how long he'd stood there watching the other bathe, but Ravi looked up in the mirror, seeing Ken in the reflected door way and they looked at each other for about three seconds before Ken darted off. That was one thing about Ravi. Ken never saw him naked unless that was how Ravi wanted Ken to find him and Ken could tell by the look in his eyes that then hadn't been the right time. Ravi never said anything that night though so Ken figured he hadn't actually been caught so he let it go, but Ken had been too quick to drop his guard. 

Ravi leaned down, biting into Ken's neck, tasting a thick iron flavored liquid running through his teeth and painting his tongue in crimson. He sucked a coulple times, then sat up, swallowing. Ken bit his bottom lip as he watched his own blood stain his lover's lips. This only excited Ken. His heart was racing and he pulled Ravi down into a kiss, loving the taste of his own blood and he moaned softly. Ravi let some of Ken's blood trickle onto his finger and he put his finger in Ken's mouth, his tongue circling his finger to make sure he got all the blood off of it before letting Ravi pull it away. 

"Do you like pain Hwannie?" Ravi asked. Ken nodded ever so slightly. "How much pain?" 

"Do what you want." Ken replied simply. 

And he meant that. He wanted Ravi to have his way with him if that's what made him happy, he was ready to go along with it. 

Ravi let out a low chuckle, yanking Ken up to sitting by his hair. "You're mistake." Ravi muttered. "You're in trouble." 

"Promise?" Ken winked and Ravi snarled, remembering why he hated this man so much. He hated everything about him. His face, his voice, laugh, smile. Everything. He wanted to make him cry and beg for his life and at the same time he wanted to give him the whole world because he also loved everything about him. His sarcasm that matched Ravi's to the 'T', his cute and stupid comments he makes to make Ravi feel better. He'd always been there for Ravi and he was happy, feeling like he was whole but at the same time, he was ready to rip himself in half again by killing this man in a heartbeat. 

Ravi yanked Ken from the couch and pulled him into the bathroom, not the room Ken was expecting to go to, but he didn't care. Ravi slammed the door shut hard and shoved Ken's back into it, kissing him rough, their tongues fighting violently. Ken moaned into the kiss, feeling his legs give way and Ravi snaked his arm around Ken's lower back, lifting him back up and holding him there. With his left hand, Ken grabbed the doorknob, pushing down on it to keep him standing. Ravi dug his nails into Ken's side and for a moment it tickled until he felt the stinging again and another soft moan escaped his lips that were so deeply locked with Ravi's. 

Ravi lifted his left hand up to Ken's throat and with his right hand he pulled his sweats down, revealing his throbbing erection that begged to be handled. Ravi leaned down slightly, blowing on the tip just a little, hearing Ken whine in response. Ravi squeezed Ken's neck and took a firm hold of Ken's dick, stoking him as he bit into his collar bone, breaking more skin in several spots. Ken grunted, feeling his entire groin tingling and feeling a little panicked that it was harder to breathe. Ravi smirked as he lightly kissed the irritated bites, loosening his grip on Ken's neck just a hair so he wasn't wheezing so much. He stroked Ken faster, hearing his constant moans and getting chills all over his body. 

"AH-! Wonshik-ah!!" Ken called out. "I'm-!" 

Ravi cut him off by grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him down on his hands and knees on the bath mat. Ken glanced over his shoulder, panting hard as he watched Ravi drop his jeans and boxers to the floor and kicked them aside. He positioned himself behind Ken, pushing his erected tip into Ken's ass, listening to his pained grunts and Ravi didn't bother thrusting slow to warm him up. He held on firmly to Ken's hips, so much so he knew he'd bruise and he thrusted himself hard into the other over and over, his moans echoing constantly into the bathroom and Ravi again felt chills, remembering the taste of Ken's blood on his lips. The rich iron taste that made him want to drain his whole body. 

"Hnnnn! Ravi Hyung! H-harder! Please!!" Ken begged. 

And Ravi happily complied, drilling the slightly older man as hard as he could. Ravi found himself grunting, the walls of Ken's ass tightening ever so slightly and it was that that would take him over the edge. 

"W-WONSHIK-AH!!!" Ken screamed, his voice getting as high as it does when he'd sing sometimes. Ken's mess went everywhere on the bath matt and the harder tightening of Ken's walls around Ravi's dick made him grunt hard and Ken shuddered, gasping as he felt Ravi cum hard inside of him. Ravi lifted Ken to his feet and walked him over to the sink, bending him over and Ravi firmly pressed his front against Ken's ass, making him look in the mirror at the marks he's left. Ken grinned when seeing them, knowing that he belonged to Ravi and Ravi only. 

Ravi reached in front of Ken, taking a old of his length, pumping him slowly to get him worked up again but it didn't take very long at all. His erection was pressed against his stomach, aching for attention as Ravi lightly nipped at Ken's shoulder blades and to nape of his neck. Ken moaned softly as he began masturbating, feeling Ravi's teeth nipping at his skin so teasingly. He knew it would happen. Ravi loves teasing Ken and some nights Ravi would go as far as to put a cock ring on Ken not letting him cum for so long and by the time Ravi let him, Ken would too exhausted to move. Though those were Ken's favorite nights. He loved Ravi's teasing habits and he loved the slightly torturous feelings. Ravi reached into one of the drawers under the sink, pulling out an older styled razor that only had one long blade instead of the common 2-3 blades. Ken let out a low chuckle as Ravi flicked the blade out, making light little stinging cuts along Ken's upper arms. He bit his bottom lip, the stinging going away after a while and the cuts just began to add excitement for him. Ravi smirked at Ken's reflected features and pressed the knife onto his collarbone, making a slight indent before a cut. Ken tossed his head back, taking in a slow breath as he felt the light trickle of blood roll down his chest. 

"My body is so over run my scars left by you that I can't be my own person anymore. Your mark is everywhere." Ken mumbled, losing himself in the moment. 

Ravi closed his eyes a moment, realizing how attached Ken was to him and he didn't even remember how he'd gotten so infatuated with this man. He hated him so much the second he saw him, but he couldnt stop talking to him. He invited him over and since that day Ravi's cursed himself for loving such an aweful man. But was he aweful? Yeah. He was. He was so perfect and bubbly and friendly to everyone but he has such a masochistic side to him that he just hides. The side Ravi loves so dearly yet hates so passionately. He wanted to kill this man and wanted to ravish this man. He couldn't make up his mind and it angered him. He didn't know why he loved and hated the same person so dearly but it was an exhausting feeling, and Ravi felt something stumble forward into the sink. Ken. With a hand over his throat as blood pooled into the sink. Ravi quickly put the plug in the sink, holding Ken's head in place as he watched the Crimson puddle form and it only took him a second to realize he'd cut Ken's throat. Ravi gently took Ken's hand away from his throat, licking the blood from between his fingers and out of the creases of his palm. 

"R...Ravi..." Ken stammered as blood dripped from his lips. 

"Shhh..." Ravi cooed, gently combing his fingers through Ken's hair. Ken coughed hard, blood splattering on the mirror and Ravi looked up at his own reflection, then felt Ken fall limp in his arms. Ravi carried Ken to the tub, laying him down on his back and started the shower to let the blood rinse from his body. 

As Ravi walked back over to the sink, he dipped his finger in the deep, warm crimson pool, then licked the sticky mess from it, getting chills. His finger left his mouth with a pop and he chuckled to himself, sounding more and more mad as he did. 

"I've done it again haven't I...?" Ravi mused. "That makes this the... 5th time...?" Ravi chuckled again, looking back at the sleeping face in his tub. "Your blood was especially delicious Hwannie..." Ravi mumbled softly, brushing his wet bangs from his still features. "Sleep... Peacefully." 


End file.
